


i wanna come home to you

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: The news breaks on a Thursday.Willy and the Leafs couldn’t come to an agreement and he’s been traded. To the Sharks. Pretty much as far away from Toronto as he could have possibly gone.--Or, five times Willy and Zach miss each other and one time they're reunited.





	i wanna come home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taxingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/gifts).



> taxingme, I hope you love this. It was so so much fun to write it for you and I was really excited about this prompt I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> title is from talk me down by troye sivan.
> 
> btw i changed the dates the leafs play the sharks this season for plot reasons. hope that doesn’t annoy anyone to bad. 
> 
> and also this fic is obviously not real and i am implying nothing about any real life people. 
> 
> And last but not least, a super huge thanks to L and A for helping me come up with ideas for this fic. You two are the best.

**I. (Zach)**

The news breaks on a Thursday. 

Zach wakes up to approximately five million notifications and it doesn’t take him long to figure out why. 

Willy and the Leafs couldn’t come to an agreement and he’s been traded. To the Sharks. Pretty much as far away from Toronto as he could have possibly gone. 

Zach’s still trying to process it when a FaceTime call from Willy comes through. He clicks answer and Willy pops on screen looking tired and disheveled. 

“Oh my god, finally,” Willy says. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for hours.” 

“My phone was on silent,” Zach says, trying to keep his voice steady. He’s obviously devastated by the fact his boyfriend has been traded but whatever Zach is feeling he knows Willy must be feeling it ten hundred times more. Zach only lost Willy and while that’s a huge loss, Willy lost all his friends, his team and his home from the last couple of years. He has to be reeling. 

“Please tell me you haven’t seen the news yet,” Willy says. 

“I saw it,” Zach says, wincing. “How are you doing?” 

Willy laughs, completely humorlessly and says, “Not well.” 

“No, yeah, of course not. That was a stupid question, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it wasn’t. I’m just, god, this all happened so fast. My agent kept promising me that holding out wasn’t going to do anything. That they wanted me enough that it was safe to do. And then all of a sudden within a span of like three hours this morning everything had changed.” 

“God,” Zach says. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Willy says. “I should have insisted we took the Leafs offer before it was too late. I’m so sorry. I just. I really didn’t think they’d trade me. But it was stupid. I shouldn’t have risked it.”

“Hey no, you were listening to the advice of your agent. He’s supposed to do what’s best for you. I get it. I would have done the same thing. It sucks, yeah, but we’ll figure it out.”

“So, does that mean you don’t want to break up?” Willy asks. 

“Of course not,” Zach says. “I mean, unless you want to.” 

“I definitely don’t want to. With everything else that’s gonna change in my life I don’t want that to change too. I know that’s selfish, but…” He trails off. 

“It’s only selfish if I don’t want it too and I definitely still want you.”

“Okay, good,” Willy says. A small smile breaking across his face for the first time Zach has seen that morning. 

“Have you heard from any of your new teammates?” 

“Yeah, actually. They seem cool, I guess. And like I am on some level just relieved to have this all settled and to get to go back to playing hockey. But I really didn’t want it to happen like this.” 

“I know,” Zach says. “Who have you talked to?” 

“Pavelski called me. Told me I could live with him for a while if I need to and I think I’m going to take him up on that. Just until I get settled a bit and have time to find an apartment I like there.” 

“I think that would be good,” Zach says. 

Willy smiles a little bigger and relaxes a bit against the headboard of his bed. 

“Yeah, and Thornton called. That was pretty cool. He’s like, a fucking legend, you know?” 

“Yeah, that’s rad,” Zach says. 

“And I saved the best for last, but Erik Karlsson called me too.”

“Oh my god,” Zach says, cracking a giant grin for the first time since he woke up. “Did you just immediately come?”

“Shut up,” Willy says, his cheeks turning a delicate pink. “He was cool though. Told me he knows what it’s like to be traded to this team and to come to him if I need help with anything. Especially since we have the whole Swede thing going on. There’s actually a ton of Swedes on that team. My team. Whatever. That’ll be nice. But this still sucks.”

“It does,” Zach says. 

“And obviously one of the things I was looking forward to most about getting this all resolved was seeing you again and now that’s not even going to happen.” 

“Yeah,” Zach says. 

“God, I miss you,” Willy says. “I really regret not being in Toronto during negotiations now.”

“I miss you too,” Zach says. “But hey we’ll see each other when we play each other.” 

“January 7th,” Willy says, a sad smile on his lips. 

“You looked it up all ready?” Zach asks. 

“Duh,” Willy says, and Zach can’t help the grin that appears on his own face at Willy’s easy tone. “It was the first thing I did.”

**II. (Willy)**

Willy misses Zach every single day. He misses him with the same achy hollowness that he misses Alex with, and his parents and his little sisters. 

The first time he tells someone else about missing Zach though is at a bar. The Sharks have just won. A decisive 6-0 victory over the Kings. Willy had two assists and a goal, and he should feel on top of the world, but he just doesn’t. He really just feels tired if he’s being honest. Tired and lonely. 

So, he’s moping, and drinking. And Marcus Sorensen who has quickly become one of his best friends on the team drops down next to him, takes one look at his face, and says, “Let’s get you laid.” 

“No,” Willy says. “I mean, thanks but no. I’m seeing someone.” 

“Oh cool,” Marcus says. “What’s her name? Why haven’t we met her?” 

“It’s complicated,” Willy says. 

“Okay, well, tell me her name at least,” Marcus says. 

Willy looks up at him, takes a long pull from his beer, and makes a decision. “His name is Zach.” 

“Oh,” Marcus says. “Okay cool.” Then after a brief pause, “Like as in Hyman?” 

“Yeah,” Willy says. 

And then, “Nice,” Marcus says. “He’s hot.” 

Willy cracks a smile, relief crashing through him, and says, “Hell yeah he is.”

And it’s just honestly such a huge relief that Willy almost wants to cry. It’s always nice to tell someone he likes guys and have it go well. To know there’s someone he can talk to without having to hide anything. It’s just really really nice. And he’s glad he made the decision to say it. 

***

When he gets home Willy texts Zach, “Sorry probably should have cleared it with you first, but I guess I outed you tonight to one of the Sharks.” 

“That’s fine,” Zach sends immediately. And then, “You can tell people about us. I want you to have people you can talk to about shit. And it’s only fair. I mean, my team knows I’m dating you, so. If you trust them I trust them.” 

“Okay, cool. I’ve only told Sorensen so far, but I’ll probably tell some others.” 

“Okay,” Zach sends. And then “Miss you.” 

“Yeah, miss you too. Always”

**III. (Zach)**

The weirdest time Zach is hit with longing for Willy is at the Leafs’ Halloween party. It’s dumb, really, and he knows it. Knows he should just let the party be a distraction and try not to think about Willy for a few hours. 

But. 

Everyone is in couples costumes. And Zach can’t stop thinking about that time when him and Willy dressed up in matching costumes. And it’s so dumb. They weren’t even dating then. But he just keeps looking around at all the couples with their arms around each other, and dancing, and just being together. And he wishes so much that Willy was here. 

And suddenly he just really needs to talk to him. Really needs to see his face. So, he sneaks off down the hallway, up the stairs, and into a bedroom. Thankful that it’s unoccupied as he shuts the door and the loud thrum of music from the party gets quieter. 

He sinks down onto the floor beside the bed, not wanting to actually get on it since he’s wearing his shoes. And digs his phone out of his pocket. His thumb hovers over the button to FaceTime Willy for a moment, afraid that Willy will judge him for this. 

But, it’s _Willy_. So after another moment’s hesitation he does eventually hit the call button.

“Hey,” Willy says, as his face comes on screen. “You okay? Wasn’t tonight the Leafs’ team party? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until later.” 

“Yeah, I just. I don’t know. I’m sorry. This was dumb.” 

“Hey, no,” Willy says. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

“Everyone’s here in couples costumes and shit. And I was thinking about that time we dressed up together and how we could have done that again. And I just miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” Willy says. “A lot.” 

Zach smiles softly, holding the phone a little closer so he can feel just a little bit more like Willy is actually there with him. 

“You should go back out to the party,” Willy says. “Enjoy yourself. We’ll talk later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Zach says. “But just five more minutes first?” 

Willy smiles brightly at him, and says, “Yeah, okay,” and Zach feels a weight lift off his chest.

 **IV. (Zach)**

Zach honestly doesn’t really think it through when Mitch suggests they get a group together to go the Christmas Market. Just agrees with him, because it is a fun thing to do with friends even though he doesn’t celebrate Christmas. 

But when he gets there he realizes just how tied to Willy it all is in his mind now. They weren’t even dating when they came here. But they were already into each other and had spent most of the day flirting with each other. 

He looks at the vendors and remembers Willy trying on a bunch of dumb Christmas sweaters with Mitch. He looks at the food and remembers how he and Willy went around sampling it all. He sees a group of young girls and remembers teasing Willy about how some girls last time had only wanted a picture with him.

“You okay?” Mitch asks, bumping his elbow against Zach’s side. 

“Yeah,” he says, realizing how outwardly mopey he must have been looking. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mitch shrugs. Then he says, “Wanna ride the ferris wheel?”

And he knows it’s a dumb idea. That it’s going to make him think of Willy more than anything else here. But he finds himself nodding anyway, hoping maybe the air and the view might help clear his head. 

He ends up alone in a cart, of course. And all he can think about is Willy’s stupid laughter as he rocked the cart last time. And how Zach had definitely fallen a little bit in love with him while they bickered.

He opens up snapchat and snaps a selfie, writes, “It’s not the same without your dumbass rocking the cart,” and hits send.

“Aww, I knew you secretly loved that,” Willy sends back with a picture of himself grinning smugly. 

Zach opens the chat and sends back, “No, just secretly loved you.” And he gets heart emojis in return.

**V. (Willy)**

When Willy wakes up from his pre game nap on December fifth, it’s to several notifications of texts from Zach. And he almost panics before he remembers Zach was celebrating Hanukkah with his family on the fifth and he’s probably just texting him updates from there. And his suspicions are confirmed as he swipes open his phone and clicks on his text thread with Zach.

 **Zach:** on my way to my parents house for Hanukkah. Should be fun.  
**Zach:** first thing I did when I walked in was find some gelt. That shit is good even though it’s a bitch to open.  
**Zach:** I’ll snatch some to send to you.  
**Zach:** [picture of him taken by someone else with one of his little cousin’s sitting on his lap while they read a book together]  
**Zach:** she wouldn’t let me read her one of my books 

Willy snorts out a laugh at that and responds with, “That’s mean.” 

Zach replies with, “Yeah but she’s cute so I’ll let her get away with it.” 

Willy grins stupidly at his phone as several texts come in rapidly.

 **Zach:** I wish you were here  
**Zach:** Sorry I wasn’t going to say that because I really don’t want you to feel bad because I know you’d be here if you could  
**Zach:** But I just really wish you were here 

Willy frowns and sends back, “I’m glad you told me. I wish I was there too. I was looking forward to meeting all your family this year and impressing them. Plus I’ve heard latkes are the bomb.”

 **Zach:** They are. And my mom’s are the best.  
**Zach:** And you could watch me kick ass at dreidel  
**Willy:** Isn’t that mostly just like. luck?  
**Zach:** Yeah but I’m the only one who ever remembers the rules. so.  
**Willy:** Zach Hyman are you telling me you lie to children?  
**Zach:** I mean. I didn’t actually say it. but yes.  
**Zach:** They catch on after a while when i keep changing the rules. but whatever. It’s fun while i can keep it up  
**Willy:** Remind me never to play a game with you without looking up the rules first.  
**Zach:** Whatever I’ll beat you anyway  
**Willy:** You wish  
**Zach:** Okay whatever. But also, shouldn’t you be getting ready for your game tonight? Go do that. I’m going to make my family watch part and I expect you to put on a good show for them.

Willy doesn’t even know if he’s serious, but his face warms at the idea of Zach sitting down with his family to watch part of his game. And he does get up to get ready. If they really do watch he definitely wants to be at peak performance. 

**+1 (Zach)**

Zach wakes up to soft fingers running through his hair. And as he drifts into consciousness Willy’s face takes shape in front of him. 

“Hey,” Zach says, sleepily, his voice rumbly. 

“Hey,” Willy says, grinning down at him. 

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Zach says. 

Willy laughs, the really stupid one that makes Zach feel like he’s bursting with fondness. “That was cheesy,” Willy says. 

“You’re cheesy,” Zach says. 

“What?” Willy laughs again. 

“I don’t know. I’m asleep. Come to bed,” Zach says. 

“I am. Just wanted to wake you up first,” he says. “Wanted to see those beautiful eyes.” 

“And I’m the cheesy one?” Zach asks. 

“Whatever,” Willy says. “You love it.” 

“Love you,” Zach says. 

Willy grins at him and finally strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed. Zach curls up behind him, his arm around Willy’s waist and let’s himself drift back to sleep. 

***

“Wanna make a bet?” Willy asks the next day while they’re standing beside each other on opposite sides of the red line during warmups. His voice is quiet to make sure it doesn’t carry to any of the fans on the other side of the glass. 

“What kind of bet?”

“The fun kind,” Willy says, smirking in that way that always makes Zach lose his train of thought. 

“Sure,” Zach says. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Whoever wins on the ice tonight gets to call all the shots later tonight,” Willy says, his eyebrows waggling obscenely. 

And with anyone else Zach’s not sure he’d agree. But with Willy, he knows Willy is going to take care of him and that he won’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to. And that’s if he wins anyway. 

So, “Yeah,” Zach says. “Sounds fun. But you’re going to lose,” And with that he shoots Willy one last smile and then he skates away. 

***

And the Leafs do win. It’s a close one. They win by a goal in the dying seconds of OT that Zach will have to be sure and thank Auston for. 

***

And usually after a game Zach likes to linger. Likes to hang out and mess around with everyone and share in the happiness with the rest of his team. But tonight he can’t get out fast enough. 

He showers and changes as fast as he can, begs off of media, and leaves, barely even talking to anyone else. He knows they’ll all understand though. After all they all know about him and Willy and that this is one of the only nights they’ll get together all season. 

He climbs in his car and rushes to his apartment as fast as is safe, but somehow Willy still beats him there. When he walks into his living room, Willy is already there on the couch. 

“So,” Willy says, turning to face him as Zach enters the room. 

“You won. What do you want to do?” he asks. 

“Want to kiss you, first of all,” Zach says. 

Willy grins at him, and stands up, crossing the room to where Zach is standing. Willy puts his hands on Zach’s hips and Zach wraps a hand around Willy’s neck and tugs him in closer. Their lips touch and it immediately turns hungry and frenzied. It’s been entirely too long since they really got to do this and they’ve both clearly missed it. 

“Hold on,” Zach manages to say eventually. And then he pulls away for just long enough to pull his own shirt over his head, and then reach down to grab for Willy’s.

“Is this okay?” Zach asks. 

“Yeah,” Willy says. “Whatever you want.” 

Zach grins at him, and tugs on his shirt, and Willy adds, “Well, I mean, if you want to do anything really wild we’ll need to talk about it obviously. But other than that. I trust you.” 

Zach nods, taking that to heart, and then he leans in for another kiss, getting his hands on the bare skin of Willy’s waist and tugging him closer. 

The next time he pulls away he takes a moment just to look at Willy. At his messy hair and his kiss bitten lips. And then he says, “Okay, come here.” And starts walking toward the big recliner in front of his TV. 

He plops down in it, and then he says, “Blow me. On your knees. With me like this.” 

Willy’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and Zach tracks the motion with his eyes. Then Willy drops to his knees, his hands coming to rest on the button of Zach’s pants. He gets them undone and goes to slip them off, and Zach lifts himself up so that Willy can get them down. 

Willy gets his pants down and off, and then Zach scoots forward to the edge of the chair so Willy will be able to reach his dick better. Then he leans back, and looks down at Willy. And Willy runs his fingers over Zach first. And then takes him in his hand. He gives him a few quick strokes and once he’s satisfied with the way Zach has chubbed up he leans his head forward. 

And as soon as Zach feels his lips around his dick, he reaches down with one hand, tangling it in Willy’s hair. Willy sinks all the way down so that Zach can feel his breath against his skin, and then pulls back up, sucking at the tip. 

Zach moans. He’s missed this so much, and knows that he’s not going to last very long. But that’s okay with him. This is insanely hot, but he really wants to get his hands on Willy if he’s being honest. 

Willy bobs up and down, his tongue moving against the underside of Zach’s dick. 

“God, that’s so good,” Zach says. “You’re so good for me. Do this so well.” 

Willy hums happily at the praise, and it feels so good against Zach that it pushes him even closer to the edge.

Willy keeps up the perfect motion of his mouth, and Zach just loses himself in it. Let’s his mind get lost in the sensation of Willy hot and wet around him.

That continues for a while, and then Zach opens his eyes. Looks down at where Willy is between his legs. His blonde head bobbing underneath Zach’s hand. And then he touches his other hand to Willy’s face. His hand cupping his cheek, his thumb pressing against Willy’s lip. 

And that’s what pushes him to the very edge. “Gonna come,” Zach warns him. But Willy just hums and keep his lips wrapped around him. And after just a few more seconds, Zach comes down his throat, Willy swallowing around him. 

“Fuck,” Zach says. “That was amazing.” 

Willy leans back, sitting up straighter on his knees and grins. And Zach takes a moment just to relish his orgasm but then he pats his lap. “Come here,” he says. And Willy climbs into the chair, straddling Zach’s lap. 

Zach just kisses him first. He’s _missed_ his boyfriend, and he just wants this and he’s going to let himself have it. He lets that go on for awhile, but he can feel Willy’s dick pressing against him, and he really doesn’t want to torture him. So, after a couple of minutes he says, “Okay, your turn to get off.”

Then he undoes the button on Willy’s pants and then licks his hand and shoves it inside them. He gets his fingers wrapped around Willy’s dick. He starts slow, tugging it gently, as he sucks a hickey into the skin of Willy’s neck. 

Willy moans, his breath hot against Zach’s ear, and says, “God, more please.” 

Zach speeds up his hand, adding a little twist to it the way he knows Willy likes. He keeps pressing kisses to Willy’s neck while he strokes him off. And Willy keeps moaning, and grinding against him. And he knows it’s not going to take much longer. Can tell Willy is close from the noises he’s making. 

Zach keeps up a steady rhythm with his hand, and let’s his teeth sink into Willy’s shoulder. And after just a few more minutes Willy tenses and comes all over Zach’s stomach. 

“Sorry,” Willy says. 

“Don’t be,” Zach says. “Just come shower with me.” 

And he does. It’s perfunctory. Their hands soaping each other up, but not trying to get each other off again or anything. They’re too exhausted for that after the game and the sex they’ve already had. 

And when they get out of the shower they dry off and then head for their bed. Willy climbs in, curling up in his spot on the bed as if he were never gone. And when Zach curls up behind him, his arm draped over Willy’s waist, he can almost pretend like they get this every night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add my twitter here after author reveals!!


End file.
